<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pool Pandemonium by Rosie2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452761">Pool Pandemonium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009'>Rosie2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Fanfiction [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang decides to spend a day at the pool, some rather interesting events transpire. Lonnie's trying to steal Jay from Audrey, Carlos is caught in an interesting situation and Ben's sleeping through it all while Mal and Evie do their usual sisterly stuff. Plenty of familial/friendship feels with some Jaudrey, Huma, Bal, and Jarlos dashed in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Rose &amp; Uma (Disney), Evie &amp; Jay &amp; Mal &amp; Carlos de Vil, Evie &amp; Jay (Disney), Evie &amp; Mal (Disney), Evie/Gil (Disney: Descendants), Gil &amp; Harry Hook, Gil &amp; Harry Hook &amp; Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay &amp; Carlos De Vil, Jay &amp; Li Lonnie, Mal &amp; Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Fanfiction [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pool Pandemonium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Don’t you think it’s kind of weird that Ben is over here tanning with us?” Evie questioned, gesturing to the sleeping boy nearby, and Mal raised an eyebrow as she gave Evie a onceover.</p>
<p>   It was a nice, hot Saturday afternoon that Mal, Evie, Uma, Audrey, Jane, Carlos, Jay, Harry, Gil, Ben, and Lonnie had all made their way to the pool. They had scheduled it since the summer days had been so hot recently that they were nearly intolerable even with air conditioning. At this point, almost everyone had come out and joined them at the pool except Audrey, who was no doubt ensuring that she looked perfect before being seen by everyone.</p>
<p>   Of course, Mal herself did not particularly want to get into the pool, but she did want to spend time with the others. Therefore, as a result of Mal’s choice to abstain from swimming, Evie resolved to join Mal on the poolside in hopes of getting a tan and also to keep her favorite person in the world company.</p>
<p>   “First of all, out of the two of us, <em>you’re</em> the one tanning. I’m the one taking cover under an umbrella. Second of all, just look at his pale butt, E. He needs a tan more than anyone here,” Mal pointed out, raising her eyebrows as she looked between Evie and Ben. Ben was soundly asleep, enjoying the warm sun against him as he snoozed.</p>
<p>   “Yeah… You guys are like a couple of vampires, aren’t you?” Evie asked, and Mal scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the bluenette who even this early in summer had a gorgeous tan covering her skin. Of course, Evie was always that way. She always turned an absolutely beautiful shade of golden.</p>
<p>   “Well, look here, golden nugget, not everybody can get a tan,” Mal bantered with the other girl, and Evie barely held back her adoring grin as she gazed at her sister.</p>
<p>   “Yeah, especially not you,” Evie commented teasingly with a giggle, and Mal simply glared at her. Evie just snorted hard, holding her stomach as she laughed unashamedly.</p>
<p>   “Don’t make me push you into the pool,” Mal pointed a scolding finger at Evie, and Evie just reached her hand out and grabbed the finger as she persisted in her mirth, seeing right through Mal’s words to the joking undertones.</p>
<p>   “Hey, I can arrange that,” Uma suddenly piped up, emerging from the pool water as she rested her arms on the edge and looked at the two best friends with a mischievous glint in her eye. Evie quickly pulled her legs up to her chest, her laughter slowing significantly as she quite obviously took Uma’s threat seriously.</p>
<p>   “At ease, Blue. I ain’t targeting you just yet,” Uma waved her concerns away, but Uma’s last words still stuck with Evie, so she decided to keep away anything that Uma could potentially grab onto.</p>
<p>   “Watch out, ladies, coming through,” a voice suddenly declared, and Uma raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk pulling at her lips as Audrey suddenly came through in her hot pink bikini.</p>
<p>   “Look who they let out of the circus,” Uma commented aloud, referencing Audrey’s bright colors, and Audrey just rolled her eyes, ignoring the pirate captain.</p>
<p>   “Wow… Is there some reason you’re dressed in a bikini?” Mal questioned, wrinkling her nose a bit as she took in the vast amounts of skin that Audrey was displaying. Of course, most of her disgust was simply disguised envy. Mal did sort of wish that she could get a tan like Audrey and Evie could.</p>
<p>   “Hey, what’s wrong with a bikini?” Uma questioned defensively, and Mal almost grinned as she remembered that Uma had one on as well.</p>
<p>   “Yours is functional. Audrey looks like she came out of Victoria’s Secret,” Mal pointed out, and Evie immediately chuckled in response to Mal’s statement. Mal just shrugged as Evie’s hand snaked around her own and squeezed it tightly.</p>
<p>   “That would explain her lacy underwear, though, wouldn’t it?” Uma acknowledged slyly, and Mal cackled wickedly.</p>
<p>   “Ugh… Anyway, to answer your question, Mal, besides the fact that my bikini is absolutely the most stylish, Lonnie is going to be here with us today,” Audrey stated, and Uma looked at the princess confusedly, trying to decipher this enigma.</p>
<p>   “What? You trying to impress Lonnie with your ability to tan or something?” Uma asked cluelessly, motioning toward Audrey, and Audrey huffed in aggravation.</p>
<p>   “No! I’m trying to outdo her! Jay’s right over there, and I do <em>not</em> intend for Lonnie to get his attention!” Audrey explained her logic behind her mode of dress as she gestured in the general direction of the opposite side of the pool. Uma turned her head, following Audrey’s hand movement, and the pirate’s eyes widened a bit as she realized the scene that was occurring in that direction.</p>
<p>   “Well, don’t look now, Princess, but it looks like she’s over there trying to get his attention right now actually,” Uma spoke, and Audrey’s eyes snapped to where Lonnie was getting much too close to her Jay. Jay was just talking to her happily, grinning and laughing as they conversed, and Audrey felt her insides catch on fire with the pure infuriation she felt at the entire ordeal.</p>
<p>   “She’s trying to steal my guy!!!” Audrey declared, and Uma pursed her lips, nodding her head.</p>
<p>   “Sure looks that way.”</p>
<p>   “We’ve got to do something, girls!!! Help me!” Audrey cried, and Mal squinted as she gazed at them.</p>
<p>   “Just chill out, Thorn. I recognize that body language from anywhere. He’s not into her,” Mal waved the princess off, and Audrey narrowed her eyes as she clenched her teeth in her anger.</p>
<p>   “But she’s definitely into him,” Uma commented, and Audrey almost growled underneath her breath. Uma looked up at the princess, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>   “Hey, you want me to whoop her butt for you?” Uma offered, and Audrey knew that the pirate captain was being completely sincere with her words.</p>
<p>   “Well, no! We’ve got to use finesse! We can’t just charge in like some kind of rabid pack animals!” Audrey almost screeched, trying to keep her voice down at least a little so Lonnie would not hear her.</p>
<p>   “UGH!!! She infuriates me sometimes!!!” Audrey practically snarled, and Uma looked between the princess standing nearby the pool and the two people at the far-off end of the area.</p>
<p>   “Welp… Finesse or not, there’s only one way to fix it,” Uma told the princess, and Audrey paused. However, just as soon as she did, Uma surged up and grabbed Audrey’s arm, yanking her into the pool.</p>
<p>   “You got to get in and get started!”</p>
<p>   Audrey squealed just before she splashed heavily into the water.</p>
<p>   Mal and Evie flinched, squealing a bit as they tried to shield themselves from the incoming water. However, Ben never even reacted, simply snoring as he relaxed in the seat.</p>
<p>   As soon as Audrey came up to the surface, she was sputtering and looked nearly feral.</p>
<p>   “WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!!!” Audrey screeched as she went into a coughing fit, and Uma cackled evilly. Mal could not help but smile and laugh with the pirate. Evie tried diligently to avoid laughing too much, but she was failing miserably.</p>
<p>   “Hey, consider yourself lucky. At least this time it wasn’t gnarly old pond water or Enchanted Lake water. It was all fancy and chlorinated just like you like it,” Uma leaned into Audrey’s space, moving her fingers to accentuate her words, and Audrey leaned away from her, wiping her face hard with her hand.</p>
<p>   “Yeah, which is why my eyes are burning now!” Audrey whined, and Uma rolled her eyes with a deep sigh.</p>
<p>   “Nothing is ever just right for you, is it, Goldilocks?” Uma questioned somewhat rhetorically, and Audrey squinted angrily at Uma.</p>
<p>   “Hey, don’t call me that! My hair is brown now, you know. I stopped dying it blonde a while ago,” Audrey pointed out, coughing a little as she tried to get the last of the water out of her system. Uma rolled her eyes, completely unimpressed.</p>
<p>   “Sure thing… Anyways, let’s go get your dude,” Uma waved her off and took the princess’s arm as she guided her through the pool in the direction of Jay and Lonnie.</p>
<p>   Mal looked at Evie, raising an eyebrow. Evie gazed back at her.</p>
<p>   “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Mal questioned somewhat tiredly.</p>
<p>   “We shouldn’t have let everyone get together in the same pool,” Evie questioned in a manner that was more of a statement.</p>
<p>   “Precisely,” Mal agreed, and Evie shook her head slowly as they watched Uma and Audrey head toward Jay and Lonnie.</p>
<p>   “Alright, now how’re we playing this?” Uma questioned, and Audrey huffed as they grew closer to the two.</p>
<p>   “I don’t know. The sudden stunt you pulled a few seconds ago seems to have taken any ideas I could have had,” Audrey snidely remarked, and Uma grinned widely.</p>
<p>   “Oh, well, in that case, I’ll just dunk her and him and be done with it,” Uma proclaimed with false cheer, and Audrey groaned and shook her head.</p>
<p>   “Just follow my lead.”</p>
<p>   “How did I know you were going to whoop out that bossy streak?” Uma asked aloud, and Audrey just shot Uma an ungrateful glance before forcing the most overly happy and sweet grin that she had in her considering her current emotions in regard to both the situation at hand as well as Uma’s irritating ways.</p>
<p>   “Hey, Hottie,” Audrey greeted, and as soon as Jay looked at her, she planted a giant one on his lips. He made a small noise of surprise, but before he could get into it too much, she pulled away, looping her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her, despite the fact that he was terribly confused at the moment.</p>
<p>   “Hey, Foxy.”</p>
<p>   “Oh, and Lonnie! How are you?” Audrey questioned, and Lonnie grinned a little, somewhat put out by Audrey’s sudden appearance.</p>
<p>   “I’m pretty good. It’s really been a while since we talked, hasn’t it?” Lonnie replied, and Uma nodded.</p>
<p>   “Yeah, it’s been too long,” Uma piped up, keeping as much cordiality in her tone as she could. At this moment, it was all Uma could do to keep from dunking Lonnie and fully submerging the girl in the water. After all, Uma was rather protective of Audrey and her feelings, despite the fact that Uma would sooner die than let anyone know that.</p>
<p>   “So what were you two talking about? Uma and I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Audrey innocently spoke, and Uma barely held back the smirk at Audrey’s wicked ways. Sometimes Uma could not help but think of how Audrey would have excelled as a villain kid.</p>
<p>   “We were just talking about my upcoming spot in <em>Men’s Health</em> magazine,” Jay pointed out, and Uma could almost feel the jealous rage emanating from Audrey. However, the princess quite admirably kept it together.</p>
<p>   “Oh, yes, my Jay is such a hunk, and as soon as I heard he was going to be in the magazine, I could’ve just popped. I’m so proud of him,” Audrey noted as she kissed his jaw, stroking his chest gently with her fingers as she spoke. Jay looked at her strangely, but grinned anyway, honestly not quite sure what was going on, but enjoying the attention nevertheless.</p>
<p>   “Yeah. I imagine you are pretty proud of him,” Lonnie awkwardly acknowledged, and Uma almost laughed at the strain in Lonnie’s voice as she spoke.</p>
<p>   “Yep,” Audrey agreed, and Uma nodded along with the princess. The energy was just overwhelmingly territorial at this point, and Uma could have sworn that she saw claws coming out, despite how subtly.</p>
<p>   However, not too far from the scene unfolding with Jay, Audrey, Lonnie, and Uma, Carlos and Jane were sitting next to one another on the edge of the pool as they peacefully talked.</p>
<p>   But they were soon joined by Harry and Gil.</p>
<p>   “Hey, Wee Laddy. Lil’ Duckling,” Harry greeted, and Jane shrunk back just a little as she moved a bit closer to Carlos. Carlos took her hand protectively, looking at Harry with as much confidence as he could possibly muster. Especially considering the fact that Harry was significantly outdoing Carlos with all of Harry’s rippling muscles and barely clothed form. Carlos could not help but feel a little intimidated, and he really hoped that Jane did not like what she saw with Harry.</p>
<p>   “So, I’ve got a bit of a… Proposition for ye,” Harry spoke, the beginnings of one of those maniacal grins for which he was so infamous. Carlos furrowed his brow, not liking where this was going. He really hoped that this idea had nothing to do with Jane.</p>
<p>   “Alrighty, so me and Gil were thinkin’.”</p>
<p>   “You could go get up on the high dive and jump,” Gil excitedly declared, smiling dopily as he glanced at Harry for approval. Harry nodded along with a crazy look in his eye.</p>
<p>   “And why would I want to do that?” Carlos questioned, furrowing his brow, and Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>   “Well, I just thought ye might wanna prove that ye aren’t totally chicken. After all, if ye refuse, Janey ‘ere might ‘ave to find ‘er a real man, eh?” Harry explained, and Carlos frowned a little at the thought. Jane shook her head.</p>
<p>   “Don’t listen to him, Carlos. I wouldn’t think any less of you if you didn’t jump off. Even I wouldn’t jump off.”</p>
<p>   “Oh, it’s alright, Carlos. Don’t cry, pumpkin pie,” Harry teased relentlessly, making his voice more high-pitched as he tried to goad Carlos into going along with his plan.</p>
<p>   “I’m not doing it,” Carlos declared, and Harry gasped in mock surprise.</p>
<p>   “Ooh!!! Chicken boy, chicken boy!” Harry declared, and he started to make chicken noises. Gil wasted no time in joining in with the sound. After several moments of this, Carlos groaned.</p>
<p>   “Fine! I’ll do it!” Carlos conceded, and Harry grinned widely, reaching around Jane and clapping Carlos on the back.</p>
<p>   “There ye are! Go for it!” Harry encouraged, and Carlos swallowed hard, getting up before Jane could say anything as he headed for the high dive nearby.</p>
<p>   “Oh, no… Carlos, don’t go!!” Jane called after him, but Carlos kept going. Harry grinned at Gil as he slid into the pool. Gil followed him quickly, and they headed out to the center of the pool to get a better look at the spectacle.</p>
<p>   Carlos climbed up the ladder carefully, working his way up to the top. Soon enough, he was at the diving board. He carefully stepped up on it and started to head toward the end of it. However, as soon as he got somewhat closer to the edge, he suddenly realized that it was an exceedingly long way down and that the water did not look nearly deep enough for him to safely jump into.</p>
<p>   So he froze up and he carefully got down on his knees, aiming to back up toward the ladder safely. But he found that he was completely frozen with fear, so he grabbed onto the diving board with his arms and shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth as he tried to keep his terror at bay.</p>
<p>   “Oh, no,” Carlos whimpered, hanging on tightly to the diving board.</p>
<p>   Down with the others, Jay was fully distracted by how Audrey was practically hanging onto him like a koala as Uma stood to the side, looking as if she might bite Lonnie’s head off at any moment.</p>
<p>   However, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Jay turned around to look, and he was met with Harry’s wild eyes.</p>
<p>   “Hey, tell yer baby brother to hurry up and jump,” Harry spoke, and Jay furrowed his brow as the rest of the group turned to look at him.</p>
<p>   “What? Jump from where?”</p>
<p>   “The high dive!” Gil pointed out, and Jay immediately looked up. His eyes went ridiculously wide as he gaped at the sight of Carlos clinging to the diving board.</p>
<p>   “Carlos?!” Jay cried, but the boy did not reply. Jay just stared at him for a long moment before Audrey started smacking his shoulder insistently.</p>
<p>   “Don’t just stand there! Go help him!!!” Audrey exclaimed, and Jay was jostled into action. He quickly swam through the water, pulling himself up onto the edge as he hurried up the ladder to where Carlos was currently stuck.</p>
<p>   “Whoo!! That’s my man!!!” Audrey yelled loudly, and Uma smirked a little, knowing that the words were just a flex on Audrey’s part as she tried to rub her ownership in Lonnie’s face.</p>
<p>   Mal and Evie soon hurried over to see what was going on.</p>
<p>   “What is happening?!” Evie demanded, and Mal shook her head swiftly.</p>
<p>   “And why is Carlos on the high dive?!” Mal questioned frantically. Uma laughed a little as she looked at Harry and Gil.</p>
<p>   “Y’all wanna explain why he’s up there?” Uma asked, and Harry smirked widely.</p>
<p>   “Me and Gilly dared him to!” Harry told the both of them, and Gil smiled widely as he gazed up at Evie with adoration.</p>
<p>   “He was chicken! But I wouldn’t be chicken. I’d jump right off of it,” Gil proudly announced, staring at Evie. The blunette was immediately uncomfortable as she crossed her arms before her, trying to resist the urge to shudder in reply to his attentions. Mal immediately sniggered at the ordeal. However, her attentions were soon brought back to the matter at hand.</p>
<p>   Jay had finally made his way to the top, and he carefully walked out on the diving board, his eyes fixated on the form of his little brother.</p>
<p>   “Hey, Frosted Flake,” Jay greeted, and Carlos just trembled a bit.</p>
<p>   “Get me down from here!” Carlos begged, and Jay nodded slowly.</p>
<p>   “Alright, come on backwards,” Jay coaxed, but Carlos shook his head swiftly.</p>
<p>   “I can’t move!” the younger boy expressed, and Jay groaned a little.</p>
<p>   “C’mon, dude, you gotta get down,” Jay told him somewhat softly, pulling at his shoulders as he tried to get the younger boy to move. Jay was quite honestly somewhat afraid that they would both fall in at this rate.</p>
<p>   Jay kept working at the younger boy, trying to persuade him to release the diving board and come with him. However, despite Jay’s tugs, Carlos would not budge a single bit. In fact, the more Jay pulled, the more the boy glued himself to the board.</p>
<p>   “Hey! Do you need me to turn into a dragon?!” Mal suddenly shouted, and Jay shook his head quickly, gesturing dismissively.</p>
<p>   “Oh, no, no, that won’t be necessary,” Jay called in reply.</p>
<p>   “Carlos, come on! This is embarrassing!” Jay told him, muttering the words under his breath in stern tones. Carlos was seriously starting to get aggravating. He would not move no matter how hard Jay tried to make him.</p>
<p>   “You don’t have to jump, okay? Let’s just back up carefully, alright?”</p>
<p>   “I can’t, Jay, I can’t!” Carlos quivered, and Jay groaned deeply.</p>
<p>   “Jay, do what I do!! Stroke his head and tell him that he’s going to be okay! Cuddle him if you have to!!!” Evie yelled to the both of them, and Jay laughed loudly.</p>
<p>   “I am <em>not </em>doing that,” Jay declared, and he then began prying at Carlos with a renewed vigor.</p>
<p>   From below them, Audrey could easily see that they needed help. So she looked to Uma, hoping that the pirate would put away her initial wickedly mischievous urges in favor of helping the two.</p>
<p>   “Uma, can you please help them get down?” Audrey questioned, and Uma nodded eagerly. Audrey immediately knew that asking Uma for help was undoubtedly the worst idea she could have had.</p>
<p>   “Sure! I’ll help them down,” Uma replied, and Audrey winced, already having a strong inclination of how this was going to end.</p>
<p>   Uma headed up the ladder quickly.</p>
<p>   “Dude, would you move? It’s not that far!” Jay aggravatedly addressed the boy. Carlos just shook his head.</p>
<p>   “Hey, boys, how’s the weather up here?” a voice suddenly questioned, and Jay looked behind him quickly only to see Uma as she held onto the ladder, the mischief swirling in her eyes.</p>
<p>   “Nice enough, I suppose,” Jay hesitantly replied. Uma nodded easily in reply.</p>
<p>   “Well, that’s just peachy. Now, look, you two, this is gonna end one of two ways, but whichever way you choose, you’re getting into the water,” Uma told them, getting down to business immediately as a wicked smirk played across her face while she held onto the ladder carefully. Jay glanced between Carlos and Uma and sighed deeply as he realized that Carlos was just going to have to jump.</p>
<p>   “C’mon, Frosted Flake. You gotta jump.”</p>
<p>   “WHAT?! I thought you said I didn’t have to jump!!!” Carlos cried hysterically, and Jay groaned.</p>
<p>   “You’ve got to. Uma’s going to push us if you don’t,” Jay informed him, and Carlos glanced in the direction of the ladder. Uma smiled at him, full of false cheeriness as she offered him a little wave.</p>
<p>   “PUSH HIM, PUSH HIM, PUSH HIM, PUSH HIM!!!” Harry and Gil chanted, and Uma blew them a kiss with a waggle of her eyebrows.</p>
<p>   “Would you two stop! That’s terrible!” Audrey cried, and Harry and Gil just kept going. Lonnie shrugged.</p>
<p>   “Honestly, I kind of want to see her push them in,” Lonnie noted with a laugh, clapping along with Uma’s first mate and prized barnacle as she cheered Uma on. Audrey rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>   “Of course <em>you </em>would,” Audrey huffily pronounced, and she placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder as the girl gaped up at the high dive in horror.</p>
<p>   Realizing he had no other choice, Carlos swallowed hard, shakily standing up. Jay held out an arm, trying carefully to balance on the high dive as he attempted to help Carlos to his feet. As soon as Carlos was standing, he looked down at the water and Jay could see him tense up in fear.</p>
<p>   “I can’t do it!!” Carlos proclaimed, and Jay shook his head.</p>
<p>   “C’mon, dude, be a man.”</p>
<p>   “I’M NOT A MAN!!!! I’M A BOY!!!!” Carlos screeched, and Jay shook his head, almost feeling Uma’s energy as she was readying herself to push them.</p>
<p>   “Well, there’s no better day to jump into manhood with both FEEETTT!!!!!” Jay yelled as he was suddenly shoved forward and ran into Carlos as they both lost their balance and descended into the deep water.</p>
<p>   They both hit the water hard, but Jay soon emerged, dragging Carlos with him. Carlos was coughing violently, and Jay patted his back as he glared up at the high dive.</p>
<p>   “WHOO!!! That was AWESOME!!! WHAT’S MY NAME?!!!” Uma cried excitedly, and Harry and Gil whooped with pure enthrallment. Lonnie even cheered a little, and Jay rolled his eyes, allowing himself to laugh a little with the entire ordeal. After all, it was a bit humorous.</p>
<p>   Jane swiftly swam over to Carlos, placing a hand on his back as she fretted over him. Jay released him, allowing him to join Jane as they headed back over to the edge of the pool. Audrey moved over to Jay, and he wasted no time in grabbing her waist tightly. She placed her hands on his chest.</p>
<p>   “So, do I get a kiss for my heroics?” Jay questioned, raising an eyebrow, and Audrey rolled her eyes but leaned in nevertheless as she gazed at his lips.</p>
<p>   “Who says you’re deserving? I didn’t see a hero. I saw you two have a great fall like Humpty Dumpty,” Audrey commented, and Jay smirked at her wickedly as he kissed her suddenly. Audrey gasped a little but giggled in spite of her shock and kissed him back vigorously.</p>
<p>   However, they were suddenly interrupted by an enormous splash. Audrey gasped as she recoiled in Jay’s arms. To her surprise, Uma suddenly emerged, coughing hard as she wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>   “Uma?” Audrey gaped at her, and she suddenly realized that Uma looked totally disheveled. Audrey almost laughed as she suddenly realized what must have happened.</p>
<p>   “Did you fall off the high dive?” Audrey questioned her voice wavering with the barely contained giggles, and Uma immediately stopped as she stared at Audrey.</p>
<p>   “No!” Uma squeaked as she suddenly started coughing once again.</p>
<p>   “Oh, she did, alright!” Lonnie cried excitedly, and Uma flashed her an irritated glare.</p>
<p>   “She danced right off the side of it,” Mal added with a wide smirk. Audrey just stared at Uma for a long moment.</p>
<p>    “What happened?” a voice suddenly piped up and they all turned to look at the source of the voice. There before them was Ben standing there, his skin practically glowing red as a beet as he gaped at all of them.</p>
<p>   They all shared a glance before bursting into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>